The present invention relates generally to improvements in animal sanitary devices and it relates more particularly to an improved pet animal litter box provided with a mechanism for removing and storing the spent litter and replacing it with fresh litter.
In the keeping of pet animals as cats and dogs or the like, it is necessary to attend to their sanitary needs and particularly in the case of a pet animal kept in the home such attention involves tasks which at their best, are unattractive and highly undesirable. A practice generally presented to reduce the problems associated with the attention to the animals sanitary needs is the use of a litter material which in a particulate state and lines the bottom of a litter box or tray and the animal is trained to attend to its needs in the litter box. However it is necessary to frequently periodically replace the spent or fouled litter with fresh litter, a procedure with the conventional litter box which is highly awkward and inconvenient and otherwise leaves much to be desired.